Dance of the Master and Servant
by Natalea Frost
Summary: While on a mission Seras observes a beautiful macabre ballet between Alucard and Integra. Slight AxI.


A/N: Oh look who made a new fanfic. I am sorry I have not written in years. Life got in the way, and it was hard for my creativity to flourish. Especially when my old computer broke. To those waiting on Dark Intentions a continuation is in the works. For now I hope you enjoy this short one-shot that was inspired by Mussorgsky's _Dance of the Persian Slaves _from _Khovanshchina_. Again I welcome reviews. They help me improve.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hellsing. Hellsing belongs to Hirano, YKO, Dark Horse, Genon Universal, and FUNimation

Dance of the Master and Servant

The police girl had never seen anything like it before. She had seen many ballets on video tape that her father used to rent for her. However, none were as exquisite, as captivating, enchanting, or as haunting as the one before her. The lines they created were just as graceful as they were aggressive. While they were not necessarily dancing together as a ballerina would with her partner this macabre dance of blood, gore, guns, and sword still held the same effect. Seras knew she was supposed to help with the mission, but she knew to not pause to admire the scene would be a crime. No doubt later on Sir Integra would chew off her head for standing around the way she was. The Hellsing leader had already gotten after her for not drinking blood the way she was meant to, and the way she was hesitating pulling the trigger on the Bonnie and Clyde pair of vampires. At first she was surprised that Sir Integra was going to accompany them on the mission. When she glanced at her master Alucard he seemed more than thrilled at the idea. Though she was concerned for her master's master safety something inside her told her there was nothing to fear. The Draculina had to admit she was curious herself as to what Integra could do. Orders were given to Seras as soon as they arrived at an old fish factory on the Thames which she started on right away glancing at the pair as they strode off in the opposite direction. While included helping them after she finished her side meeting them in the middle of the attack. This was something though she would not see often, and perhaps never again. With a calm look on her face Integra gracefully sliced down the ghouls to the side, and in front of her. There was no hesitation in her movements, and the way she would turn to face any behind her seemed as if she knew her steps ahead of time. Alucard was to her right shooting them one by one with a peculiar look on his face. Clearly he was enjoying himself, but it almost was the ghost expression of happiness. Their movements, and interactions with one another were mimicking the crescendos of a classical song that was not heard often. However, soon more kept popping up making Integra be back to back with Alucard. The fearless Hellsing heiress took out her gun from its holster, and started shooting blessed bullets into their heads. Suddenly from the upper left of the pair the head vampire leaped towards her new leader. Just as Seras was about to warn the two Alucard took a step in front of Integra as he thrusted his hand into the vampires chest through the heart. Once the dust fell he turned around, and took of his shades to inspect his master.

"Are you hurt anywhere Integra?"

"No." Integra took out a silver cigar case, plucked out a mini-cigar, brought the cancerous stick up to her mouth, and waited for Alucard to light it before inhaling. "Why did you not sense the vampire sooner?"

The demanding tone in her voice made Seras skittish as she knew Integra would not be pleased now by the time she came to her. Alucard merely smirked at his master. Why the mad vampire purposely baited his master was beyond the police girls comprehension.

"I merely thought the police girl would take him out as soon as she arrived." Now he went, and did it. Integra raised a pale eyebrow, and rage was bubbling up from behind those sapphire eyes.

"Officer Victoria come out from where you are this instant!"

Seras jumped immediately from behind the pillar saluting her leader shaking like a leaf in the wind. "Sir!"

Integra waited for a response from the trembling fledgling in front of her. "Well!"

"I was distracted Sir!"

"Distracted by what exactly!?"

Figuring the poor girl would probably collapse at any moment under his masters fiery gaze Alucard took the moment to distract Integra from a terrified Seras. "Master were you afraid I would not protect you in time?"

"That is not the point Alucard. The point of me coming on this mission was to evaluate your fledgling myself in the field."

"Yet you yourself got distracted by the mission. After all it has been so long since we fought beside each other. I enjoyed having you with me." Seras heard a slightly different tone in his voice at the end of his sentence. It was almost gentleman like. Suddenly she saw something between the two she never really noticed before. It made her miss her family in that moment.

Integra sighed letting out some of the smoke, and flicked some of the ashes off the mini-cigar. "Fine I will admit it was nice change of pace."

"Care to continue this new pace with a night-time stroll when we get back?"

Not really sure what her servant was up to Integra dropped her mini-cigar to the ground, and snuffed it out with her boot. "Very well." Alucard offered his arm to her, and Integra wrapped her hand around it allowing him to lead her. On their way out the Hellsing leader called back to Seras. "I want a full report of tonight on my desk in the morning Seras. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Seras said as she stood at attention. She blinked a couple of times before wondering what she witnessed, and how much of what she saw she would put in the report. "It's probably best if I leave certain things out." Reminiscing on the way her master, and Sir Integra had such regard for each other she hoped one day to meet someone she could admire.


End file.
